Defy the Goddesses
by RezHex
Summary: Link was mysteriously injured and deprived of his rights to the Triforce! He must team up with his own shadow and defy the Goddesses to get his power once back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one "Until now, I've never known what a real challenge was." He had been impaled for nearly an hour now, and was choking on his own blood. "I was falling... falling... falling..." He was tearing up. "And all this for power. Power I didn't deserve in the first place." He screamed in agony and anger. Longer and longer than he had ever shouted before. "Why'd it have to happen like this? After all of this, it had to end in the most painful, excruciating way."

He coughed up some more blood and chuckled to himself. "After all this, here I am. Pinned to the ground by my own sword. Coughing up my own blood... I... I suppose it ends here. Please, I don't want it to end here. Please. Please... PLEASE!"

Link, the hero who had saved Hyrule countless times, was begging for mercy. He took a deep breath. "Damn, that hurts." He retorted. Taking a breath had only shoved the Blade of Evil's Bane deeper into his rib cage. Link heard some distant shouting and some steps. Then he saw Midna and Malon come over to him.

"Curse you Link! Curse your stupid, stupid adventuring... " Malon said as she burst into tears.

"Hey guys, long time no see... How long has it been? Eight games?" Link's vision was going blurry.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Oh my Goddesses..." Then... Blackness.

Link looked down to see his twelve-year-old body. He glanced behind him to be greeted by some Redeads and Gibdos. Their shrieks seemed to echo throughout Hyrule. Link instinctively grabbed for his sword and shield. But there was nothing there. He grabbed for his ocarina, and played the Sun Song. But it had no effect on them. He managed a quick look behind him.

"Thank the Goddesses... Kokiri forest." A feeling of relief made him forget about the molester zombies that were close behind him. Another shriek from the living dead. Link froze in his tracks. One of the Redeads caught up to Link and began to suck the life out of him. It bit a rather large chunk of flesh out of his bow arm. He kicked the zombie where it's shin should on used to be. The spawn of Demise slightly loosened it's deathly grip. Link saw his chance to get out of the hold. He sprinted towards the forest he once called home.

As he walked across the bridge that led to his former home, he muttered to himself. "Damn, I'm losing blood. I need to find Saria, I'm sure she has a few recovery hearts on her." He stumbled through the hollowed out log that led to his home. "Holy Molgera... That can't be right, I was walking to Kokiri forest! Not Clocktown!" Link gazed to the sky, only to see the moon. The moon that would crush Termina in mere hours. "No, it can't be! Not that face, anything but that face! How many hours do I have?" Then he saw the fireworks burst from the clocktower. "No! Only five hours!"

Link reached for his ocarina, and began playing the Song of Time. But in the middle of playing, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Link collapsed to the ground, sputtering. His own shadow was standing over him. "It's ok, you won't die... Yet. I just want you to know that we'll be working in cahoots for a little while." The dark being lowered the blade to his neck. "See you soon." Links alter-ego then stabbed him again, only this time, to the neck.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Look at me, trying something new. I hope you are enjoying the series so far! Please leave a comment with your feedback! It really helps me write better stories! Also, if you have ideas on future chapters, be sure to let me know! I'll be more that willing to take those ideas and use them! Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Link awoke suddenly. He looked at the clock that rested on his bedside table. It read 3:17 AM. He slowly got out of his hospital bed and felt a surge of pain go through him as he stood up.

Link noticed his shadow move, and instantly thought it was Midna. After the twilight invasion, he was used for his shadows moving.

"Hey Midna, what are you doing at such a late hour?"

"How'd ya know it was me?" Midna asked sheepishly.

"After the Zant incident, it's pretty easy to tell when you're there. Like when I went fishing last week, I could tell you were there." Midna's pale face turned a bright hue of red.

"Well I just wanted to check on you. According to the doctors, the sword that you were impaled by narrowly missed any vital organs. You're lucky to be alive, Link."Midna said as she floated out of the room.

Link sighed. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could forget the dream. It just seemed so real. He laid down on his side. "What the hell?" He reached to his arm, to see some bite marks, exactly where the Redead bit him. Link put on his tunic that was once green, but was stained red from his own blood. He slipped on his boots and started to walk out the door. He grimaced as his stitches started to undo themselves. As soon as he left his room he noticed Zelda.

"Link!" Zelda hugged him long and hard. "I'm so happy you're alright! Sorry I couldn't be here sooner, I had to finish up some piles of paperwork. I've been neglecting them. There's something you need to see. Come on."

As they worked their way to Lake Hylia, Link noticed a blinding pillar of light. "Do you see it?" Zelda inquired.

"No, it's only a ginormous beam of light shining from the middle of Lake Hylia." Link retorted sarcastically. Link summoned the King of Red Lions and he and Zelda jumped on. As they drifted slowly across the gentle tide, Link tried to lighten the mood.

"So, what's running a kingdom like?" "Well, it's hard... Really hard. I have to go to constant meetings. All day, every day..." Zelda replied. The conversation got awkward as both Link and Zelda fell silent. When they got to the island, Link desummoned The King of Red Lions. "Go get a beer or something, King.

Link and Zelda gazed at the beam of light. "Well that's a bit bigger than I thought." Zelda retorted. Link and Zelda gasped together.

"There he is!" Link shouted giddily.

"What are you talking abo–" The dark figure came down at Zelda, sword in hand. A circle of dark red spread across Zelda's chest. She collapsed to the ground.

"No, what's happening? Not now, not ever. You're the princess of Hyrule, you can't die. I won't let you!" Link sobbed as he held Zelda as she slowly closed her eyes.

End of Chapter two

A note from the author: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for its length, I do plan to do some longer ones in the future. Again, please leave some feedback! It really does help me out. Thank you for reading, I'll catch ya' next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link held Zelda as his dark alter-ego stood over him. "Why? Why did you have to do it...? Why?! You're my shadow! A embodiment of me! And I would never kill her... Never... " He continued to sob into her soft hair.

The shadow held his dark blade to the hero's neck. "Let me get something straight. My name is U'distrius, that means no more of this 'Shadow' crap."

Link moved his hand to his sword. He shouted a battle cry at U'distrius as he jumped at him. U'distrius didn't hesitate to disarm Link by breaking his arm. Link was too crushed by the loss of his friend to really care. Link fell down to his knees. "What do you want from me U'distrius?"

U'distrius pointed up to the beam of light. "Up there."

Link hesitantly walked up to the light and tapped it. His broken arm immediately felt better. "What in Nayru is this?" He stepped all the way in, and had a flying sensation. Then he was in a dark room. In chains.

"Holder of the Triforce of Courage." A booming voice stated. "You are afraid. Afraid of death... But not your death. Nonetheless, you are afraid. Therefore, you are being revoked your piece of the Triforce.

" Link recognized that voice. "Raru... Raru you son of a –" Link's chains prevented him from punching the old geezer's gut. "Raru, one of your fellow sages was just killed. Don't you feel scared? You sages are nothing without her! NOTHING!" Link, once again fell to the floor. Link heard another familiar voice.

"Link my love, we are just as scared as you. We lost our leader. But duties are duties. We are merely messengers for the Goddesses." Ruto said in a comforting voice.

Link looked down on his hand. The glowing Triforce was beginning to fade.

"I'm really sorry about this." Impa said as she put a Deku nut down his throat, and punching his stomach, making the nut burst and rendering Link unconscious.

U'distrius. A being of shadow. A creature of sorrow. A experiment gone wrong. He was created for one thing. To kill the hero.

He was designed to kill. He was virtually perfect with his physical attributes. But the mental, that's where the scientists went wrong. He had emotions. And that was really bad. They needed to put him to rest, so they could work out the flaws. But U'distrius wouldn't let that happen. He killed them. Every last one. He will always have the blood of his creators on his hands.

U'distrius, he's tried telling himself that it was self-defense. But deep down, he knows it wasn't. It would have been better that way, if he had let them work on him. If he had let them work on him, maybe he would have had the guts and kill the hero. Then they would have been happy with him. He has tried everything. Hell, he even tried pushing him off a cliff. But he doesn't die. Never. The hero will always pull through. And U'distrius will always be his shadow.

A note from the author: Hey guys! Hope you are well, I just want to say thank you. I hope you are enjoying so far. In the next few weeks, production of chapters will decrease, due to finals and end of the "big tests" and that kind of stuff. But I assure you, I will be working on them. I may just need some more time. Hope you had a good day, bye!


End file.
